


you and i

by shadowhunterwithasouffle



Series: all the pain (since we first met) [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, Sire/Sired Dynamics, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterwithasouffle/pseuds/shadowhunterwithasouffle
Summary: we dance around what we want to say, and speak of nothing at all.





	1. circumvent

**Author's Note:**

> hello internet! presenting: a vague/aesthetic, close-third pov, series of vignettes describing girlfriends!dreamcatcher as vampires, inspired by jiu and sua's first little move at the beginning of you and i choreo (y'all know which one i mean) also someone on tumblr wrote a jiu/sua vamp fic and so i was like MY TURN!!!111!!!  
> this first chapter is probably the messiest (on purpose, as jiu can't/won't put words to what's happening) and will probably (hopefully) make more sense as this thing continues on. i still feel a little rusty when it comes to writing as i haven't regularly in a while, anyway, hope y'all enjoy, kudos and comments are v appreciated!!

On the first day, Jiu figures it’s just a hangover.

 A vomiting-every-five-minutes, can’t-move-from-her-bed, everything-is-bright-and-nothing-is-okay hangover. Usually, when she gets too drunk the aftermath is never this bad. Perhaps it was the jello shots. It’s always the jello shots.

 And to top it all off, her neck is stiff and achy like no tomorrow. Hangover or mono?, becomes her next inquiry.

 Around noon, Sua says she’s going to the store, asking Jiu if she needs anything.

 Jiu replies, “Mercy.” Sua only laughs.

 “Just drink lots of water, Jiu, you’ll be fine.” 

* * *

 

On the second day, at least she’s walking up and about the apartment, wrapped in a blanket like a burrito curled up on the couch; Sua being a blessing of a roommate and trying to get her to eat. Even ramen comes back up into the wastebasket.

 “You’re sure it’s just the alcohol? And not something you ate?” Sua asks, rubbing Jiu’s back as the latter wraps her arms around herself, pouty, sleepy, and miserable.

 “Yes.” Jiu replies. “You know I don’t eat much before I drink for this—” She guesters widely, indicating the current situation, “—exact reason.”

 “I don’t think that’s how drinking works.” Sua sighs. Jiu leans on her for comfort and Sua pulls her closer, giving her a gentle peck on the top of her head. The warmth of the couch and the warmth of her close friend sends her into a blissful lucid state, putting her at a peace she never wanted to forget.

* * *

On the third day, she visits Dami.

 The rapper’s apartment is a mess – strewn with crumpled up papers of lyrics and even a beer bottle or two – but at least it smells alright, and Dami is awake to talk to her, despite the fact that its 3am.

“I think you should see a doctor,” are the first words out of her mouth once Jiu explains her situation. She crosses her arms, adjusts her tattered grey beanie, and goes back to her computer, signaling the end of the conversation. “Ask Sua; she’ll agree with me.”

 Silently Jiu curses friendship.

* * *

 

On the fourth day, to the doctor she goes.

 “It’s not uncommon for hangovers to last a few days, even weeks, especially if you aren’t drinking much water, as you said.” The doctor rattles off, not looking at Jiu but tapping away at her clipboard with the edge of her pen. “Hydrate and all your symptoms should clear up.”

“But what if it gets worse?” Jiu protests, not accepting it for an answer.

 “Then come back if it does,” she gives a shy smile, “but I doubt it will.”

* * *

 

On the fifth day, it gets worse.

Jiu tries to go outside during the day for a few moments, reset her body clock which has fallen to the perils of nocturnalism. Immediately the sun seems to blind her and gives her a sunburn so bad across her arms she can’t be touched without biting her lip in pain. She sleeps and sleeps and sleeps some more, is terribly nauseous, and drinks more water than she ever thought she could handle but can’t seem to be satiated.

Sua tries to comfort her. More blankets, a face mask, a gentle head pat from time to time. But it rolls off Jiu’s back like sand, doing nothing to cure her suffering.

She’s thirsty for something, but she doesn’t know what.

Only when Sua’s freshly unwashed hair bristles against her nostrils that night as they lay upon the couch together, does she realize.

* * *

 

On the sixth day, she cries a lot.

Paces a lot.

Can’t seem to stop thinking.

Nervousnervousnervous.

The hairs on her arms bristle with something primal at the sight of her roommate, the fragrant smell of her scent like berries and petrichor, the thumping sound of her pulse.

God, if she could—

If she could only—

Crying. Pacing. Nervous.

She doesn’t sleep at all that night.

* * *

 

 On the seventh day, she can’t take it anymore.

She needs it. She needs it. She needs—

“Jiu?”

The door to Jiu’s room opens a crack and she springs at her roommate, grabbing her by her shoulders, shutting the door, shaking. Doesn’t know what to do.

“Jiu, what’s--?”

Her heart rate. It’s so quick. She can almost taste it.

“Jiu—aah!”

Instinct takes over before hesitation and she bites the fragile skin of Sua’s neck, _hungry_ to rid herself of an ache that had only been growing all week. The warm liquid spills deep down her throat and she hums, feeling her veins alight with a new energy, invigorating, comfortable. Sua squirms underneath her grasp, but she barely registers it. She can’t, too far gone in the throes of once again feeling alive.

* * *

 

On the eighth day, she wakes up more alert than ever.

Her gaze falls to Sua beside her. Face tinged orange by the setting sun through the window. A pale face, a still chest, an absence of sound that was her heartbeat.

All at once Jiu remembers. Drinking her dry, entangled in web of starvation being satisfied and feeling her so dangerously close. The thump of her body against the carpet. The sudden drive to save Sua, biting her own wrist and letting the dark, dark substance find it’s way into Sua’s mouth.

She wanted to. She didn’t want to.

In the next instant Sua’s eyes open, a bright blue locked into Jiu’s, with a hint of crimson flickering around the edges. Like she might break, like porcelain, she grabs Jiu’s arm and licks away the red residue, eyes fluttering closed. Smiling slightly. Sighing.

“Jiu-yah.”

The sunlight seems to burst like a billion fireworks between them.

“May I have some more?”


	2. lonely

_a few days earlier_

* * *

 Siyeon feels Yoohyeon’s thumb press slightly against the back of her hand as she holds it, and stops in her tracks.

“Yoohyeon? What do you see?”

She knows not to look at her. Only to scan the area of the park, searching for heat, warmth – human heat, human warmth – scattered about the nighttime landscape. Siyeon’s eyes close; she lets her thoughts float away – inhaling, exhaling, lolling her head back and forth. Someone’s close.

“At least two.” Yoohyeon finishes her thought, speaks in a careful, hushed monotone, still gripping Siyeon’s hand tightly. Siyeon awaits the signal to begin the hunt; if she lets go, she knows exactly where she’ll head. Up west, around some trees, to a bench…

“Yes. At least two. I can only smell one, however.”

“Then I’ll take the other.” Yoohyeon replies.

And before Siyeon knows it, her chin is caught between Yoohyeon’s careful grasp. A slow, long, kiss brushes over her lips; happiness thrums in her chest.

“Be careful, now, won’t you, love?” Yoohyeon whispers, a hint of worry in her voice. Siyeon looks up at her; her poignant silver hair, her shaking burgundy irises tell more than her words can convey. And suddenly Siyeon remembers—

\--Yoohyeon has always said she's lonely. But Siyeon doesn't understand how, as they’ve been in partnership for many, many years now; and she’s always been so careful on hunts, only choosing the prettiest women, the prettiest men, but still the people no one will miss. She doesn't dare question Yoohyeon about her troubles, because that will make her mad, and Siyeon loves Yoohyeon, and would never want to upset her.

It’s the least she can do for her sire, after all.

Another kiss, gentler this time; Siyeon the initiator. “I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Yoohyeon lets their hands drift apart and she speeds off before Siyeon can blink, the trees rustling in the former’s wake.

“...I love you too.”

* * *

 It isn’t long before Siyeon happens upon her – the slender girl with the red and blonde ombre hair, listening to music on a portable cassette tape player (of all things) and sporting a black dress that looks like it’s been worn one too many times. She’s pretty, Siyeon’s type – but the way she nearly jumps out of her skin when Siyeon asks her name paints her as skittish, just like any other regular human.

The nighttime wasn’t _that_ dangerous.

But as she stutters out a quiet “Handong” and smiles slightly, Siyeon knows this girl will be easy to sway. With a smile back, she takes the seat on the bench next to her. Branches scrape the underside of her skirt – uncomfortable, but a meal is a meal, regardless of the location.

“Handong, then,” she says, voice lilting, trying to catch the other girl’s eye. “I’m Siyeon. What brings you out here so late all by yourself? My… friend and I were just on a walk, but I spotted you and had to make sure you were okay…”

Lies – a distraction to maneuver her into letting her guard down, falling right into Siyeon’s hungry hands. Handong babbles on about something involving a party, too-loud music, and sloppy drunk guys, but only looks up for a fraction of a second into Siyeon’s waiting gaze. Inwardly, Siyeon curses; in order for her power to work – hypnosis, a generational gift from Yoohyeon – their eyes have to lock and stay there, and Handong isn’t playing along, drawn into Siyeon’s cold, crimson stare like the ones before her, keeping hunting simple and sweet talking to a minimum.

Siyeon hates to be overt, but the thirsty ache in her veins tells her she must be.

“…But I’m already dressed and everything, so I decided I would just sit at the park, take a break, before going back home… I'm just not great at the whole 'social outing' thing, I guess.” Handong finishes, clutching her knees, hair falling across her flushed cheeks. Siyeon picks up on a wave of sadness, and underneath, the strong, steady pound of Handong’s heart, like a drumbeat calling her forward.

“Handong. Look at me. It’s alright.” More lies.

Handong looks up anyway, not suspecting a thing.

 _Score._ A small smile creeps onto Siyeon’s face as she lines the other girl’s sable irises with her gaze, watching it turn from expectant to cloudy, a sunny day to an overcast one. “What was that you were saying about home?” she questions.

The wind whips through the trees, replacing Handong’s stupored silence; Siyeon smiles wider. “Good. Just look right at me. Everything’s going to be fine.”

She reaches out with one pale arm, pulls her close, and drinks her fill.

* * *

She wants to.

She doesn’t want to.

She could just let her _die._

_Be careful, won’t you, love?_

The small droplet of thick, gleaming blood streaming down her wrist dangerously close to Handong’s open mouth tells her she has seconds to decide. She's so full, he sight of it makes her sick.

What will Yoohyeon think? It was supposed to be just them, the two of them, but there’s something about Handong—

The droplet falls before she has the chance to figure out what that something is.

* * *

  _later_

* * *

 “She’s so beautiful.”

“Who, me?”

No answer from Yoohyeon. Siyeon only snuggles closer, the back of her head against Yoohyeon’s side, making a miffed noise of protest. She looks across the dim apartment room at Handong, sleeping anxiously, slumped against the wall, the reddening twin bite marks at her neck just beginning to heal. Looks back at Yoohyeon. At Handong again.

_Oh._

That stung, if only a little.

“Yoohyeon-ah.”

“Hm?”

“Aren’t I beautiful too?”

Yoohyeon coughs – a nervous cough. “Y-Yes, Siyeon, you’re beautiful, too. Just… the radiance of a new vampire, not human but still human at the same time… it’s…breathtaking. I was about to be angry with you that you had turned another to accept our way of life but... this once, I will let it slide.”

_So if she wasn’t stunningly gorgeous, where would we be?_

Siyeon lets her slight annoyance bubble up inside her but not spill over; she’s tired and unwilling to start an argument when dawn is so soon. She instead lets her eyes drift closed and asks, “What about your prey? What happened to her?”

“She escaped. I curse myself when I think of it. She was quite drunk, but not to the point where she wasn’t coherent. She did, however, catch me off guard and kiss me quite hard.” Chuckles from silver-haired vampire. “However, I was the foolish one and took too much from her. She should be dead, now. I cannot imagine a situation where she was able to turn unassisted.”

“What was her name?”

“Minji, but she insisted that all her friends call her Jiu.”

“Jiu…” Perhaps she heard that name once, in a dream or a past life, or perhaps not at all. She can’t tell. The sun rising, streaming in dark through the curtains, turns off her thoughts and relaxes her muscles. Even closer she pulls, using Yoohyeon’s arm as a pillow. Not too close though. She’s still kind of annoyed. “Jiu’s a pretty name.”

“Indeed. Now go to sleep, won’t you? I have to take Handong back to her apartment tonight, and I would like to get some rest before I do.”

“Why can’t I? I _am_ her sire.”

”You’ll get lost, love.”

She’s right, of course.

“Fine.” Siyeon lets out a sigh that harmonizes with Yoohyeon’s, turning over and letting her lover’s face fill her gaze. She’s already pretending to sleep (her mouth partway open, her eyelashes little stars at the top of her cheekbones) and Siyeon wishes she weren’t – she has so many questions she can’t even form. An ache settles in the pit of her stomach, even though she’s full. She’s glad she can be there for Yoohyeon, “lonely” Yoohyeon, but what is the void she can’t mend? Where’s the empty place in Yoohyeon’s heart?

And why, when Siyeon knows she gives and gives to the point where she might break?

 

 


End file.
